Enclosures for housing electrical and mechanical equipment are typically constructed of either steel or aluminum alloys which require an extensive internal frame or utilize exterior skin material as the support structure for the enclosure. Plastic enclosures have been utilized to house primarily small non-energy producing thermal dissipating equipment. Typically, enclosures are manufactured in predetermined and incremental sizes that are ordered and built to the particular size and capacity needed to house components. Such enclosures cannot be modified after manufacture, much less modified in the field after installation.
A need has arisen for an enclosure that can be easily assembled either at a manufacturing facility or in the field and which can be easily expanded to house equipment of different sizes. A need has further arisen for an enclosure that is lightweight and which can be easily repaired in the field without replacement of the entire enclosure.